What happens after
by TheCrayon'sMoreThanTheCutlass
Summary: Series of Raitlyn one-shots set after each episode. Chapter 12 is set after S2E11. Please R&R : )
1. Rich

"Is it normally this crazy?" asked Rich, running up the stairs.

"No, normally it's much crazier." replied Jimmy, trying to keep up. They reached the top of the staircase, and ran for the library door, which was ajar, with the faces of Gabe, Esme, Leo and Kaitlyn peeping round it. They made it inside the library, and slammed the door shut behind them. Everyone had their backs pressed against the door, and the poltergeist was banging against it.

"We can't stay pressed against this door forever." stated Kait.

"Move this table against the door," suggested Rich, "Kaitlyn, give us a hand." Kait moved from her spot on the door, over to where Rich was trying to move a table, and failing. He was on one side, unable to lift the legs off the ground. She took the other side, and lifted it without even trying.

Together the moved it in front of the door, and set it down.

"Blimey, you're strong." wheezed Rich, tired from carrying the table.

"It's not that I'm so strong, it's just that you're weak." she replied with a smile. He grinned back. Kait blushed.

"Maybe sometime you could train me?" asked Rich.

"Yeah." agreed Kait enthusiastically.

"And afterwards, we could go for that cake."

**Sorry if this is a bit short, I will try to make the next one longer. Please review, cause I know that this fandom is really good when it comes to reviewing : )**


	2. Bogmoor FM

"Oh, my la-a-ady Da-a-ani, oh, Da-a-ani, Da-a-ani, oh, Da-a-ani..." The track faded out. Rich hit the loop button, leaving the loop on overnight, and took off his headset. Jimmy switched off the record button.

"Great show, everyone. Management meeting in the library in ten minutes." called Rich. No-one was really listening. Jimmy walked out of the room as soon as the show was done, towards the kitchen. He tripped down the stairs.

"Meant that."

Gabe was talking to Dani on the tablet, Dylan and Esme were pulling faces and muttering about yucky teenage stuff. Kait was the only one listening.

* * *

"I call this meeting to order." declared Rich. Kait raised her eyebrows and looked around her at the empty spaces.

"Okay, down to business." Rich coughed, and then sat down.

"Have we completed all the tasks we set ourselves for today?" asked Kait.

"Um, most of them, but you forgot to do your second job as producer." answered Rich.

"And what was that?" queried Kait, a bemused smile on her face.

"To tell the DJ how good looking he is." stated Rich. Kait glared at him.

"Okay, maybe not." he added.

"What other tasks do we have? PROPER ones." Kait still glared at him.

"Well, we need to address the issue of Gabe's fans. What do we do if more of them turn up wanting to meet him. I can't keep pretending to be Gabe."

"You're too short." laughed Kait.

"They did say that, yeah, but they also said that I was hot, so I think I win." Rich pointed out. Kait glowered at him again.

"Are there any things that need doing that DON'T involve your physical appearance?" asked Kait.

"No, no really, actually, wait, there's some paperwork here for us to fill in." he replied.

"Right, so we sit in silence and fill in this paperwork." she declared, and got out a pen.

They worked like this for about ten minutes, but Rich couldn't keep quiet.

"So, Kait,"

"Yes, Rich?"

"You said you'd had nightmares about my face."

"Your crazy ideas face, yes."

"So, that means you've dreamt about me?"

"What? Well, yes, I mean, NO, I mean, oh, shut up, Rich."

**So, what do you guys think? I got lots of reviews last chapter, which made me very happy : ) Did you guys find it funny? Annoying? Short? Cheesy? Let me know : )**


	3. Beast of Bogmoor

"Kait, wait." called Rich

"That rhymes!" called Dylan, running through the foyer, chasing after Esme.

Kait turned around. After the fayre, they had all gone back to the castle (Well, technically, they were already at the castle, just not inside it), and had eaten the last of Kait's veggie burgers.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I've got something to tell you. You see, yesterday, you wanted to go pick vegetables, but I asked you to come and make flyers for the fayre? And I sent Jimmy to pick the vegetables instead?" he reminded her.

"Well, Gabe and Esme can't leave the castle, we were making flyers, and Dylan was looking for the stupid beast, so there wasn't anyone else to ask." she pointed out.

"Yeah, well the thing is, when Jimmy went to pick the vegetables, he picked... um.. well.." Rich tried to get the words out.

"What is it?" Kait looked impatient. Rich imagined how angry she'd get if she knew.

"Well, I just want you to know that I'm glad I picked you to help, instead of him." Rich explained. Kait looked unconvinced.

"What is it you really wanted to say?" she asked, rolling her eyes. Rich decided to just spit it out.

"Jimmy picked your pumpkin and Gabe, Jimmy and me have been trying to hide it from you ever since." Rich tried to judge her reaction. Was she sad? Angry? Confused? She was wearing her poker face. But her eyebrows gave her away. Rich ran up the nearest staircase, Kait running after him, angry.

"By the way, I love your veggie burgers." he yelled over his shoulder

**I hope she doesn't hurt him too much : ) I'm sure they'll make up before next episode, he'll probably buy her cake : ) So, what do you think? Remember to review, and I am writing Chapter 4 just now, and I will make it longer, cause I know you guys wanted longer chapters : ) By the way, does anyone know if the actor who plays Rich has freckles?**


	4. Hey Mr DJ

"Nothing about Connal was real. He was a total fake. I bet he doesn't even have a horse. I thought I'd finally found somebody who likes all the same things I do." said Kait sadly.

"But you're not going to find someone who likes exactly the same stuff as you." Rich pointed out.

"Maybe." argued Kait.

"You've got a friend who likes some of the same stuff as you." added Rich.

"Oh yeah, who?" asked Kait.

"Me! Look, I like people to be honest, and so do you. I like having a radio station. So do you," Rich paused for effect, but just before he was about to finish, a bird pooed on him. "And I think I've just been pooed on." he finished.

"So have I." agreed Kait.

"See? We have stuff in common. This is not cool, there, you can have that." he offered, flicking the poo on Kait, laughing.

"It looks quite nice like tha- don't flick it on me, this is a new dress." Kait protested.

"Look at your face- AH!" yelled Rich as Kait hit him.

"Why are you trying to flick it on me?" she queried.

"You're the only one here." he grinned.

"You're here." she explained.

"Yeah, but I don't want bird poo on me." he told her.

"It's supposed to be good luck." said Kait.

"That's just what they say to people to make them feel better about having poo on their heads." grumbled Rich.

"The technical name is guava, or something like that." Kait in a posh voice.

"How do you know that?" said Rich, surprised.

"Because I'm great. Do you agree? I'm great, aren't I?" she said very quickly.

"Yeah." said Rich, dazing into space and then jolting awake when he realised what valuable information he had just let slip.

"And I've got cute freckles." she added.

"How do you know?" he exclaimed.

"Dylan told me." Kait replied.

"About his dream?" said Rich in surprise.

"He had a dream where you said I had cute freckles." she explained.

"Yeah. Some dream, eh?" he laughed.

"He also said that I was the only person he told." said Kait. The penny was in the air.

"And..?" Rich kept her waiting

"If he didn't tell you, how did you know?" The penny was falling slowly.

"I was there." Rich was now trying her patience.

"Inside his dream?" Really trying it.

"Ye-..oh" And the penny's dropped.

"So do you really think I've got cute freckles?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I suppose you have." There was no point in lying.

"Thanks Rich. So do you." she grinned.

"But I don't have freckles." he said, confused.

"Exactly." she finished, with a smile. And while Rich pondered that, Esme came up behind them.

"Eww, mushy teenage stuff." she groaned before vanishing.


	5. Don't tell the bride

"You know you could have taken that dress off ages ago, right?" Esme told Kait.

"I know. I will. In a little bit." Kait replied.

"You said that half an hour ago." Esme pointed out.

"I'm going to see if there's any cake left." said Kait, pretending not to hear.

* * *

Downstairs, Rich was sitting in the kitchen, doodling in a notebook.

"I didn't actually try any of the cake." she said upon entering the room.

"Neither," he looked up from the notebook. "I think it's still in the hall with the rest of the wedding stuff." Kait noticed that Rich was still wearing his suit. Rich noticed that Kait was still wearing her dress.

"Okay, well, it's my wedding cake, I'm gonna go see if it tastes nice. You coming?" she asked.

"Why not?" he smiled.

* * *

They found the hall just as they had left it, in a bit of a mess. There was still jam by the door, and the table had no tablecloth, but yet all the cutlery was set neatly. The cake was sitting amongst all the stuff on the table, much taller than the rest, like a skyscraper to their tenement flats. Not even tenement flats, bungalows. Or sheds. Whatever building they represented, the cake looked delicious.

Kait found the knife, and cut them both a slice. The cake was very bread-y. Rich took a bite, and chewed it pensively.

"This cake tastes like bread." he remarked. Kait ate some of hers, and nodded.

"Yeah, almost as if someone had tried to make a cake, but in the end, couldn't be bothered, and just made a sandwich." she agreed. They exchanged glances.

"JIMMY!"

**I'm back. I know this was incredibly short, but there was so much Raitlyn in the actual episode that I couldn''t actually put in any more. I will try to post another chapter soon, maybe even today : ) By the way, I know there was a problem with the format of the other chapters, the paragraphs were a bit weird, but I have fixed that now : )**


	6. Boys vs Girls

**I'm back : ) Sorry for not updating in, like, forever, I was really busy with school and stuff, but now I'm back, and I already have two more chapters written, so expect a LOT of Raitlyn over the next few days.**

"Oh, okay. This is the one. What's it gonna be... This is a joke. I hate this game. BULLSEYE!" Kait wasn't normally in the habit of talking to herself. Rich was, though. She supposed it was something she's picked up from him. She was at the castle, practising the archery game on the Wii.

"You ever heard of timing? You was meant to go home hours ago." said Rich, sticking his head around the door. Kait jumped, surprised to see him there.

"Home can wait. I just want one more go at this game. I reckon I can take you on now." Kait said confidently.

"I thought you wasn't bothered about girls beating boys no more." Rich replied, frowning.

"This is about proving that Kait is better than Rich." said Kait, smugly.

"All right." Rich nodded his head.

"Oh, and she's only gone and done it," Kait shot the centre if the target gleefully. "You know, unless you're, erm, scared I'm gonna beat you." challenged Kait.

"Scared? You know I never lose didn't ya? Rich reminded her, grinning.

"Oh, never?" Kait raised her eyebrows.

"Never." He replied looking her in the eye.

"At anything?" She stared back at him confidently.

"Never-ever-ever-ever." He replied, grinning again.

"I don't believe that." she said in disbelief.

"You ready for this? Check it out!" he drew his right arm back and released the controller thing for the Wii (Not the rectangular one, the other one, the one that looks a bit like a car brake. The author thinks it's called a Numchuck)

"Watch this." Kait said doing the same, determined not to be beaten.

"Woo-woo!" declared Rich victoriously as he shot another bullseye.

"Is that the best you've got?" Kait raised her eyebrows.

"I'd like to see you do better."

"Oh, back to the tactics, hmm? Trying to psych me out?"

"No need. Like I said, I nev..."

Several hours later, the both flopped down on the couch.

"I think I won." said Kait.

"Maybe. By the way, earlier in the cupboard." began Rich.

"Yeah?" Kait replied.

"You said that I made it awkward when we did the thing with the door." he continued.

"It was pretty awkward before that." Kait interrupted. Rich sat up straight.

"Awkward in what way?" he queried, a look of anticipation on his face.

"Awkward because, um," Kait floundered, "Because it's us and, um, you know, um, goodnight Rich." Kait ran hurriedly out of the room, and Rich listened to her departing footsteps with a feeling of sadness. Like someone who just went up a rollercoaster, and just before they reached the top, a freak wormhole opened up in the fabrics of time and space and teleported them back down to the bottom where the 16-year old Saturday-job attendant with one earphone in is telling them to get off. He sighed to himself.

"Next time, Richie-boy," he smiled, "Next time, she'll fall passionately in love with you."

**The author wishes to let readers know that they will not fall passionately in love with one another next chapter. The author is not going to give you the satisfaction of seeing your OTP coming together yet, the author is intending to leave you hanging on until, like, the last chapter. However, if you review, the author might put some hugs and almost-kisses into the story sooner, rather than later. Translation: Please review, I love reviews, I'm desperate for reviews.  
**


	7. Mostly Haunted

Everyone, bar Esme, ran. Dylan and Gabe along the hall, Rich, Kait and Jimmy down the stairs. After two flights of stairs, Jimmy ran into another corridor. Kait and Rich continued downstairs into the kitchen, diving under the table.

"Why are we under the table?" asked Kait.

"Um, seemed like a safe place. I remember the last time Esme went on a scaring spree." Rich replied.

"Oh. Yeah, I remember that." said Kait, rubbing the back of her head where she'd hit it against that chandelier. As she did so, she elbowed Rich in the face.

"Ow!" exclaimed Rich, jolting backwards and then hitting his head against the table leg.

"Rich! Rich, are you okay?" said Kait, panicking.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." said Rich, clearly in pain. Kait ignored him.

"Come on out from under the table," she said, dragging him up. She guided him towards a chair and sat him down on it.

"Kait, honestly, I'll be fine." Rich protested.

"No, I'm putting a bag of frozen peas on the bump." Kait insisted, opening the freezer door. She found the peas, and handed them to Rich.

"Ta." he said, pressing the bag against the back of his head. Kait pulled up a chair opposite to him, and for a few minutes, the two sat in silence, each staring at the floor, contemplating. Kait broke the silence.

"Is your head feeling any better?"

"Yeah, much better, thanks." replied Rich.

"We should probably check to see that it's not bleeding." said Kait, getting up and standing behind Rich. She put the bag of peas down on the nearest counter top. She parted his hair at the back and started feeling for blood. Rich just sat there, feeling both awkward and comfortable with the fact that Kait was touching his hair.

"You're clear. No blood." said Kait, smoothing his hair back into place.

"Thanks." said Rich, standing up. Kait walked back over to her chair, tripping over as she did so. She would have fallen but Rich caught he waist with his arm to steady her. At that point, Esme appeared. She looked at Rich's arm around Kait's waist and raised her eyebrows.

"I'm gonna, um, I'm gonna go, um go scare the, um, others." Esme mumbled before disappearing. Rich removed his arm from Kait's waist.

"I'm gonna go feed Prince William." she said, and hurried out of the kitchen. As she speed-walked along the long, dark passageway, she found herself feeling like she could have acted differently back there. She wasn't entirely sure why she felt like this, it happened a lot when she was around Rich.

**The author lied last time. They MAY be falling passionately in love with each other, but there's no way they're admitting it to one another yet. That's called suspense, that is. Thanks to the ONE reviewer who reviewed the last chapter, please some more reviews this time?  
**


	8. Location, location, location

Rich was dripping from head to foot. He squelched out of the kitchen, yelling something about a) suing the builders, b) having a shower, and c) inventing a toaster with a built in calculator. The others said bye to Dani, and went about their daily business of planning their next call with Dani (Gabe), planning their next sandwich (Jimmy), planning their next spook (Esme), conversing with a reptile named after a football stadium (Dylan), and getting some actual work done (Kait).

Later that night, Kait was sweeping up the snow-script in the hallway. Rich walked in the room. He spotted a broom in the corner and helped Kait with the cleaning.

"I wonder what I would've been like in a Hollywood movie?" speculated Kait.

"Fabulous." laughed Rich. Kait laughed too.

"No, but seriously. Do you think Hollywood would change me? I mean, it almost did today." said Kait worriedly.

"I don't think it could. You're you, and you're hard-working, caring, and stubborn. Whatever you do, Kait, don't change." Rich blushed a bit towards the end of this impassioned speech, and looked down at the floor, feeling that he had perhaps said a bit too much.

"Aww, thanks." said Kait, unsure what to do next. Rich decided he hadn't yet said enough.

"Seriously, though Kait. I do admire you." Rich said, and instantly regretted.

"Oh, yeah? Earlier, when we had to steal Carly's script, my job was to distract you. It was a very easy job." Kait grinned at him, before turning on her heel and walking towards the front door.

"Hang about, what does that mean?" he called after Kait.

"See you tomorrow, Richard." she called over her shoulder. Rich stood grinning in the hallway, his heart beating a victory dance in his ribcage. He might just be in with a chance.

**The author has nothing to say about this chapter. After all, the author cannot write reviews, but you can. Please take the liberty of doing so. Well, the author can review their own work on , it's just really annoying to do so. By the way, the author has returned and will be writing more of these very soon.  
**


	9. Bogmoor's got talent

After Esme and Dylan left the kitchen to race Drum and Bass, Jimmy offered to teach Gabe about break dancing, and the two left. Kait and Rich remained in awkward silence.

"So," began Rich.

"Yep." replied Kait. Rich burst out laughing. Kait frowned, then she saw the look on his face and started laughing too.

"I should probably go. I have to feed Prince William." said Kait.

"Couldn't it wait till later? It's quite cold outside. You might get a cough or something." Kait's eyes lit up.

"If I caught a cough, I might end up getting a little horse." she smiled. Rich looked confused.

"Don't you mean hoarse...oh." Rich groaned. "I get it. That was awful." Kait hit him playfully on the arm.

"Hey!" he said indignantly.

"That's what horses eat." Rich raised his eyebrows.

"I could do much better than that," said Rich. "Let me think, um, My Little Pony. What can I say about them?"

"Those things creep me out," Kait shuddered. "They always looked as though they'd died."

"Did you know, they were the first thing I ever sold on my market stall." Rich told her.

"Really?"said Kait, eyes glittering again.

"Yeah. Had to stop selling them eventually though." said Rich nostalgically.

"Why? Did you realise you were flogging a dead horse?" Kait said, laughing.

"These have to stop." said Rich, trying not to laugh.

"Bit late. You're locking the stable door after the horse has bolted." Kait replied giggling

"You're not funny, Kait."

"Oh, so it's okay when Dylan does it?" Kait asked in mock indignation.

"That's his talent." said Rich.

"Speaking of talent, yours wasn't too bad." Kait teased.

"Well, I am a triple threat. Looking good, looking good, and looking good." Rich said, smiling.

"No, I meant your singing." Kait rolled her eyes.

"Oh well, still leaves me with two 'Looking Good's." Rich shrugged.

"It does." Kait nodded.

"That's because I'm too good looking." Rich winked.

"That joke is quite bad. And it wouldn't work written down," said Kait.

"Anyway, I really should go feed Prince William." Kait left the kitchen.

Rich smiled to himself.

"She totally agrees with the too good looking thing."


	10. Too few cooks

Rich and Jimmy ran up the stairs.

"Here we go again." sighed Kait, following them into the library.

"Right, laser quest." said Jimmy.

"Hold up. Before we start. Kait, are you absolutely sure you didn't come up with this idea last week?" teased Rich.

"Shut up." laughed Kait.

"Well, great minds think alike." smiled Rich.

Jimmy could guess what was coming next. A full-scale flirting session.

"I've just remembered, I have to go iron my dog." Jimmy left.

"We're not that alike, are we?" asked Kait.

"Yeah, we had this conversation before." replied Rich.

"But were have lots of things that are different. You love attention, I dread it." pointed out Kait.

"I don't love attention." Rich interrupted, but Kait ignored him.

"I'm not girly, I don't understand make-up. You spend about twenty minutes doing your hair each morning." she continued.

"Kait, you don't need make-up." Rich interjected. Kait looked up.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked, wide eyed.

"Course I do. We have things in common and things that are different, but that's what makes us a good team. And besides, you know what they say, opposites attract." Rich smiled at this last bit.

"Attract?" Kait raised one eyebrow.

"Kait, you don't need make-up." Rich repeated, then winked.

**The author apologises for this chapter being so short, but the author saw zero scope for fanfics in this episode. The author promises the next one will be up tomorrow and will be really good.**


	11. Girl Trouble

After Kait went downstairs, Jimmy and Gabe went to watch another film. They had already seen "Love's Great Adventure', and so they were now off to watch "Love's Journey Home". Rich was left by himself on the stairs. He decided to go look for Kait. He found her in the recording studio, talking to Dani.

"I still don't know if it was for me, though. What can I do?" Kait said to the tablet.

"Have you tried asking him outright?" Dani replied from the tablet.

"You know what he's li- I'll call you back." said Kait as she noticed that Rich had come into the room.

"Erm, I was just wondering if you wanted to hear the rest of the song." Rich said nervously, starting at the floor.

"It's okay. Maybe another time." Kait was also looking at the floor.

"Um, what you said earlier, about being a one-horse girl, what does that even mean?" Rich said, slightly sheepishly.

"Can't you tell?" asked Kait, looking up.

"No." Rich replied, also looking up.

"Oh. It just means that there's only one person for me. I like using horse-related idioms." Kait told him.

"That is not an idiom. That is a phrase you made up just there." Rich said, smiling.

"I did not." Kait insisted.

"Kait, if ever they make a film of your life, make sure they change that bit and put something a little less obscure in three script." Rich told her.

"What makes you think that was a moment that would go into the movie of my life?" asked Kait.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe because it was the moment we realised our feeli-" Rich heard a noise and stopped.

RING RING RING

At that point, the tablet screen flashed up 'Incoming call - Dani'

"I'd better answer that." said Kait, sitting down.

"Yeah, see you later." said Rich, leaving the room feeling that he had missed an opportunity.


	12. Castle Keep

Jimmy went to round up the sheep. Gabe went to the attic to research the last time O'Donnell had tried to buy the castle. Dylan went to do his homework and Esme went to distract him from it.

Rich checked his to-do list and went to the yellow hallway outside his room, there was a bit of wall that needed re-plastering.

"Hiya. Just wanted to see how you were doing." said a very familiar voice behind him. Rich turned.

"Hi Kait. Yeah, it's going fine." he said, trying not to blush.

"So, um, anyway, I was just…" Kait started.

"Hold on," Rich interrupted, "Kait, did I ever tell you what blue eyes you have? Blue, like cornflo-"

"Actually," Kait interjected, "My eyes are brown."

"Oh." said Rich, staring at the floor. "Well, in that care then, they're brown. Brown like mahogany, like…" Rich looked up again. "They're not brown. They're green-ey. Hazel-coloured. Like, um, like…" Rich struggled to find words. "I don't know what they're like, but they're nice."

"Thank you, I think." said Kait. "No one's ever told me I had hazel eyes before."

"What, seriously?" Rich was surprised.

"No." Kait said.

"Not even at school? Surely there must have been at least one charmer at your school who complimented all the girls?" asked Rich.

"There was. But he never talked to me. No one really talked to me that much at school." Kait replied.

"Oh. Didn't you have any friends?" asked Rich.

"A few. Most of the girls thought I was weird because I didn't like makeup and stuff." Kait told him.

"No one noticed your eyes were hazel?" Rich said.

"You didn't. You were going on about cornflowers a minute ago." pointed out Kait. Rich laughed.

"Never change, Kait, never change." he smiled.

"I should probably be going now." she said, turning and walking away. "Love you!" she called jokingly over her shoulder.

"Love you too." he called after her, not joking at all.

As Kait walked away, she wondered how much truth had been in her words, and in Rich's.

**And that is a wrap. That was the final chapter, because after that they get together and then they're off and on throughout most of the third series I think, I haven't really watched it and I'm not going to because I'm sad about Esme leaving and also because I'm just busy. I hope you've all enjoyed reading these as much as I've enjoyed writing them, and Merry Christmas**


End file.
